Ad Infistitum Pretense: Algorithm Machine vs the Universe
Ad Infistitum Pretense: Algorithm Machine vs the Universe is a prequel to Ad Infistitum created for the second Lapis Weekly Challenge, being finished months later. The game revolves around the origins of Exercendas Tranquilla, and the tale of the original gods. Story Chapter 13: The Beginning Ends, Ending the End of the Beginning and Beginning Again Playable character: n/a Upon dispatching the fellow members of Algorithm Machine, Lord Helix begins his coup of the pantheon, slowing down the Lawfuls and the Neutrals by going on a galactic killing spree, taking out important beings quickly and without mercy. With no one but his fellow Chaotic gods left to stop him, Helix charges into battle, warping as fast as he can to the center of the universe with the Harvester to finally fulfill his plan and become the sole god of the universe. As he reaches the core of the known universe, Helix is stopped by a mysterious force - a force he recognizes as the unborn god of True Neutral, manifesting to prevent Helix's ascension. As he attempts to use the Energon Harvestor to repel the new god, a blinding light begins to rip apart the world around him, with the last sight of him being a horrified look into the light. Chapter 1: Hit Single + 11 Other Songs Playable character: Sentinel Prime Lord Helix, god of Chaotic Good and loyal follower of his fellow gods, organizes a meeting for his indie band Algorithm Machine, at their usual meeting place - Space Starbucks. As the band arrives one by one, Lord Helix is quick to enthusiastically explain that he has very recently come up with a unique concept - a new single with several other songs on it. Marceline's quick to point out that this would technically be the band's first album, but Helix insists they're still just making singles, and that these singles just happen to have a lot of other songs. While the rest of the band bickers about whether Helix's idea is good or not, Haruko notices that rival band Mechanoid Schmechanoid has arrived for their gig. As the band begins to play, the door of the store slams open, with Sentinel Prime arriving. Berating Bill Cipher for interacting with the mortals so much, Sentinel quickly eggs on Bill to challenge him, leading to a fight between the two Neutral gods. Helix takes the chance to kick Mechanoid Schmechanoid off stage and begins an impromptu beat-boxing session in order to make some quick cash. AsU the fight quells, Sentinel drags Bill back to the Pantheon's base as Helix considers Sentinel's prejudice against the mortals. Chapter 2: The Harvester Playable character: Haruko Celebrating a small victory over Mechanoid Schmechanoid, Marceline buys the band a round of drinks, buying out Space Starbucks. While Helix worries about Sentinel, Marceline and the rest of the band sit around, catching up after months of not seeing each other. Suggesting that the band take advantage over Bill's 'godly time-out', Haruko is confronted by Bad Cop, who claims he's planning a breakout with the rest of Mechanoid Schmechanoid, before switching to Good Cop who explains there's an interesting artifact in the Pantheon's base too. Haruko decides to interrogate Good Cop, who explains the facility holds the powerful Energon Harvester, an artifact belonging to Sentinel that can absorb and relaunch any type of energy. Bad Cop switches in, berating himself for giving away the intel before facing off with Haruko. The two have a scuffle that the rest of Algorithm Machine cheers on, with Haruko managing to turn Bad Cop's own handcuffs against him. Telling Schmechanoid to back off, Marceline sends the band through a portal to what she refers to as 'a little detour', before going to Helix to try and figure out what has him crazy. Helix lashes out against the band before returning to Pantheon base, leaving the three confused. Gameplay Algorithm Machine vs the Universe is a traditional 2D fighting game, focusing on combos and specials with each character possessing a unique set of skills and traits they can use to their advantage. One of the main additions to the traditional gameplay is the Chaotic Shift, a sort of super meter that builds through use of specials. Once filled, the character automatically gains new traits, which come in three types - Fade, Cresendo, and Tempo. Fade Shifts are over in a matter of moments but tend to have stronger effects, Cresendos last for a set amount of time with the power of the Shift increasing up until the end, and Tempo Shifts do not go away, but tend to only buff passive things such as movement speed. Characters Stages Category:Games Category:Solo Games Category:Lapis Weekly Challenge Category:Umbrella Games